Come on Over
by clownsrock
Summary: HGDM, starts in the summer, and as it happens a certain someone ends up living next door and he's different, HG finds unexpected love, a fling? or something more? what happens when they get to Hogwarts? rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1. **

Hermione woke up with a sigh, she ran her hands through her hair and slowly got out of her bed yawning. She stumbled over to her dressing table and blinked at herself in the mirror, she peered at her face, and she had eyeliner and mascara smudged under her eyes. She blinked in confusion and fatigue, and then remembered, she had gone out the previous night.

"Sup Herm" came a girl's voice from her bedroom door. Hermione jumped in surprise and looked towards the door.

"Oh hey Mol, you gave me fright!" Hermione exclaimed "Uh! What happened last night! Haha I need a shower!" Hermione laughed, her friend Molly laughed,

"Sure thing Hermione, I'll get us some brekkie" She called and went downstairs.

Hermione's parents were away for the weekend, and Hermione was left in the house with her friend Molly,. But Hermione was expected at the Burrow on the Sunday afternoon. That afternoon.

Hermione stopped "Molly! What time is it?" she called worried

"Uhhhhh 10:30 Herm, why?" Molly called back,

"Oh my god! The Weasleys are picking me up in half an hour! Aaahhh!" She yelled and jumped in the bathroom, and had a very quick shower, washing her hair along the way. She jumped out of the bathroom and wrapped a towel around herself. She caught herself in her mirror and stopped. She had changed over the summer, she had become curvier in all the right places, while remaining to look slim, and her hair had become silky smooth with a few ringlets, but at that moment her hair was dripping and wet. She ran to her closet and threw open the doors. She shivered and remembered how cold it usually was at the Burrow. She chose some nice tight fitting jeans a loose dark blue polo shirt with a white three-quarter sleaved skivvy underneath. She pulled on her red converses, ran downstairs, her still wet hair flapping around her face.

When she got to the kitchen Molly shoved a plate of toast at her, Hermione spread some jam over them and took them upstairs. When she got to her room, she put on her watch, ran a brush through her hair then ran her hands through her hair again, making her hair look cool but messy. Luckily she had packed her things the day before so she shut her trunk and sat down on it, and finished her breakfast. At that moment the doorbell rang. Hermione fell off her trunk in surprise she got up hurriedly and shoved the last piece of toast in her mouth and jumped down the stairs, just beating Molly to the door.

"Ill ged it" she said, her mouth full of toast. She giggled and opened the door.

There stood her two best friends from Hogwarts, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley who had both grown much taller over the holidays and more toned.

"Hi guys!" She squealed and threw her arms around them both.

"Hey Hermione!" they said in unison,

"Wow Hermione you look great!" Harry exclaimed

"Yeah, what happened?" Ron said, Hermione laughed and they came inside. Behind them were the Weasley twins Fred and George,

"Hey Hermione, hows it going?" the said together,

"Great!" And they walked in

"We'll go and get your trunk!"

"K thanks!"

"I'll show you where her room is" Molly said and led the way up the stairs. Molly and Arthur Weasley stepped inside the house and Mrs. Weasley gave Hermione a huge hug

"Hi Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley" she said smiling.

"How are you dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked. Fred and George came trundling down the stairs,

"Come on mum! Fred and me need to get back to the shop!" they said and took Hermione's trunk outside.

"Oh of course! Sorry my dear but we really ought to be off, we're in a bit of a hurry" Mrs. Weasley apologised.

"Oh that's ok!" Hermione said and turned to Molly and gave her a hug "Cya Mol! I'll talk to you soon! Take care!"

"Cya sweetie!" Molly called back. They all went outside and climbed into the Weasley's car.

"Wow guys! New car?" Hermione exclaimed at the shiny metallic black car.

"Compliments of the ministry!" Arthur said happily,

"Pity they only come in black" Ron muttered next to Hermione and Harry.

"So how have you guys been? Practising quidditch no doubt?" Hermione asked

"Yeah a bit of that, but there's something else Herm" Harry said quietly

"What?"

"Draco Malfoy" Harry started, Ron winced "He's staying next door"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

Hermione didn't notice her mouth drop open, naturally, she was in shock.

"What?" she growled

"You should have seen Ronnie" Fred grinned

"Yeah, he looked like he'd just been told he had to marry Pansy Parkinson" George sniggered

"Almost wet himself" Fred added, Ron glared at the twins.

"What's he doing there?" Hermione asked

"I dunno, but I'm gonna make sure he doesn't enjoy his stay" Ron said angrily, Hermione turned to Harry, who was looking out of the car window.

"What do you think?" She asked him, He looked at her

"I really don't know, I mean, do you think he even knows that he's staying next to the Weasleys?" Harry said smirking

"Well if he does, he mustn't be to happy, mind you, neither would be Mr Malfoy or his wife" Hermione said.

As they were up the dirt path to the Weasley's house Hermione looked to the house next door, and there sure enough was a very nicely furnished house, and, Hermione blinked, no it couldn't be! There was Malfoy strolling around the front garden, Hermione peered at him, apparently she wasn't the only one who had changed over the summer. Malfoy no longer had his hair slicked back, but messy and falling over his eyes, he was VERY nicely toned and as he walked around Hermione could see his muscles rippling. _'Oh my god, he is so so hot' _Hermione realised what she had said and shook herself _'No! NO! Hermione! You are NOT thinking this! He is not hot at all! He is a mean, selfish arrogant horrible person! And…so so hot'_ Hermione thought she might drool at any moment, but someone Harry gave her a sharp shake,

"What's up herm?"

"Oh! Umm, I just couldn't believe-" she started

"How ugly he is!" Ron said

"Oh umm yeah" Hermione said and got out of the car.

**Later that night**

Hermione was sitting on an old wooden seat at the back of the Weasley's garden reading in the light of a lantern that she had brought out. Deeply absorbed in her book she didn't hear someone walk up behind her.

"Good book?" a voice asked, Hermione yelped and jumped up dropping her book. She turned around

"Malfoy?" She asked incredulously

"Granger" He acknowledged he reached forward and grabbed her hand and pulled her into a clump of trees.

"What do you think you're doing!" she whispered

"Sssshhh" Malfoy said "You've changed Granger" He said looking into her eyes. Hermione looked into his beautiful grey – blue eyes and thought she might melt,

"Uh – uh" she stuttered Malfoy leaned down and pecked Hermione on the lips. Hermione pulled back in shock

"Mafloy! What are you doing? What ever happened to the Malfoy who was always calling me mudblood?" she asked, pulled out of her state of melting, Malfoy looked down and his smile left his face

"I've changed"

"Well obviously" Hermione said, Malfoy looked at her

"No, really, I have, I only called you those things, because, well I kind of" Malfoy sighed "I like you" he muttered, Hermione's eyes widened in surprise

"Well, I, mean, and well this is a bit of a surprise Malfoy" She said, Malfoy flinched at the sound of his name, Hermione looked at him confused,

"You don't like the name Malfoy?" she whispered, Malfoy shrugged

"My father is a bad person, I'm not proud of that" He said quietly, Hermione thought for a moment

"Well if I call you Draco you should call me Hermione" She said finally, Draco looked at her and smiled. He brushed the hair out of her face and leaned down and kissed her fully, Hermione felt her knees quake and she kissed back with passion, Draco ran his tongue along her bottom lip and she opened her mouth, to let him enter, they explored each others mouths and Hermione quietly moaned in pleasure. Draco put his hand under her shirt on her back and ran it up and down her back. Hermione ran her hands though his white blonde hair, Draco left her lips and softly kissed the side of her chin and then down the side of her neck, Hermione let her head to one side in pleasure as he moved down, he kissed her collar bone slowly getting lower. Draco felt his member getting hard and he brought his hands up to the front of Hermione and ran his thumb over her thin lacy bra cupping her nice full C cup breasts. Hermione moaned and ran her hands up and down his chest and six pack.

"Hermione?" came Ron's voice from the house, Hermione and Draco stopped instantly breathing hard

"Yeah! I'm out here! I'll just finish this paragraph and I'll be right in!" She called back, trying not to sound breathless.

"Oh ok then" Ron called and there came the sound of a door closing. Draco went to kiss Hermione again but reluctantly she pulled away.

"I have to go" she whispered

"But!" Draco complained, Hermione pulled away

"Sorry" She apologised, but Draco took her hand

"I have to see you again" He said, Hermione kissed him slowly and grinned

"Maybe" she whispered, she bit his lip and sucked on it and slowly walked away, Draco moaned in frustration, and walked back to his house.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews! Keep 'em comin!

**Chapter 3.**

It was the Wednesday before Hermione went back to Hogwarts. And she was brutally woken up by someone shaking her.

"Hermione! Herm! Wake up!" Ginny said shaking her, Hermione's eyelids blinked heavily,

"Come on! Our Hogwarts arrived late last night! 'Cos of some storm or something I dunno, and we're going to Diagon Alley today! In like half and hour!" At that, Hermione's eyes flew open and she sat up at once, but immediately regretting it, she stood up swaying and struggled into her dressing gown, then she and Ginny went down the long stairs, Hermione slipping groggily. When they got downstairs, Hermione sat down in her chair and Ron flung a large envelope at her, it felt heavier than the usual.

She ripped it open and turned it upside down and first a shiny badge fell out. Her eyes widened as she picked it up and peered at the two golden letters on it, HG, _for Head Girl_ she thought.

"Oh my god! Guys! Look! I got Head Girl!" At once the whole family started to congratulate her, Percy trying to give her advice on the duties of Head Girl. He put his arm around her shoulder.

"Well done!"

"Knew you'd get it Herm!"

"Course you got it!" said Ron, Hermione was grinning widely and thanked them all. When everyone had settled down she read the usual book list, and ate her breakfast.

**Ten minutes later**

Hermione ran down the stairs wearing her jeans and converses again and a white singlet, with a black zip-up jumper and a long white scarf. She sprinkled some Floo Dust into the fireplace and called out "Diagon Alley!" and ducked into the fireplace. After the usual knocks and bumps from travelling with Floo Dust she found herself in Madam Malkins and quickly walked out. She met the rest of the Weasley's just outside the dressmaker's shop. They all head off to Gringotts bank and took out all the money they needed, The Weasley's now had a considerable amount more than they use to, but still not that much.

"Alrigh' gang Arthur and I will take Ginny, Percy and the Twins and get all of your books, and you three can buy whatever else you need" Mrs. Weasley said

"Hold on Mother, I just want to show Hermione something in the bookstore, it might help her with being Head Girl" Percy said and took Hermione's arm and dragged her into the book store, he took her too a deserted aisle in the book store, and turned to her,

"Uh Percy, what's going o-" But she was cut off as Percy crushed his lips against hers, and started to sloppily kiss her, Hermione squealed in surprise and tried to push him away, but he was too strong and he kept her there, he shoved his hands up her shirt and started to squeeze and press down on her breasts, She tried to push his hand down, but he was still too strong, so she bit down on his lip hard which caught him by surprise and she took her chance and pushed herself out of his reach and ran out of the shop,

"Hermione!" Percy called after her but she was already out of the shop, Hermione caught up with Ron and Harry, shaking and pulled them away

"Come on, lets go" She muttered and they walked off, Percy came stalking out of the shop, his lip bleeding muttered something about the book not being there.

"What was that all about?" Harry asked Hermione

"Oh just some book" She said and looked away as her eyes became watery. As they got to Madam Malkins Hermione caught sight of someone lurking in the Alley next to the dress shop.

"I really want some new dress robes" Ron said, and Harry started laughing at the memory of the Yule Ball from fourth year.

"Uh guys I'll be there in a second, I just want to go and see something in the store next door, you guys go in" she said as she recognised the someone to be Draco, and she walked towards the shop passing the alley and looking at one of the books on the stand outside. When Harry and Ron had disappeared inside the shop, she rushed into the alley way and into Draco's arms sobbing.

"Hey! Hey! What's wrong" He said lifting up her head to look into her eyes, which were filled with fear.

"Percy, he- he-" She sobbed, Draco noticed her bruised lip.

"What did he do? Tell me?" Draco said sharply

"He started to- to kiss me and- and-" Hermione sobbed and pressed her head into his chest.

"He did WHAT!" Draco growled "I'll kill him!"

"No! No please Draco, just leave it! Please, I don't want to make a fuss of it" She pleaded with him, Draco nodded grimly, and leaned down to kiss away her tears, He marvelled at how soft her cheeks were and how cool her skin was. Hermione shivered and the touch of his lips,

"Your lips, they're so cold!" she said smiling "Let me warm them up" she said and kissed him softly. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her passionately. She pulled away and looked up at him, he smiled down at her.

"You're so beautiful" He said softly, she smiled and kissed him again,

"I should go, they'll be wondering where I am" She said "Oh and Draco, could we wait until telling everyone about us?" She asked, He grinned

"Yeah of course" he said and kissed her once more, she walked away from him and he dissapperated away.

When she walked into the Madam Malkins Ron had some dress robes on and Madam Malkins was kneeling down pinning them at the bottom.

"Oh! Hey Herm! Waddaya think?" Ron asked holding his arms out to his sides, but brought them back down again with a look from Madam Malkin herself. Hermione laughed.

"Very handsome Ron" She said smiling and sat down, thinking about Draco.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**On the Hogwarts Express**

After Hermione, Harry, Ron and had said had said goodbye to the rest of the Weasley family, Hermione avoiding Percy, they all piled onto the compartment.

"Hey guys, I've gotta go to the Heads compartment" She said

"Ok Herm, cya soon" they said and she walked out of the compartment. When she got the Heads compartment and she slid open the door. As no one was there she sat down and waited, watching the scenery start to roll past as the express left. After 2 minutes the compartment door slid open and in walked Prof. McGonagall and after her, Draco Malfoy.

"Ms. Granger, congratulations on making Head Girl, Mr. Malfoy is Head boy." She said, she explained the duties and rules as heads and then left the compartment, as soon as she left, Hermione stood up and hugged Draco tightly, he hugged her back.

"Hey" he said and smiled

"I don't know what it is but ever since that night in the back of Ron's garden, I've practically fallen for you" Hermione said blushing. Draco grinned in happiness and kissed her nose

"That's a good thing" he said. He brought her into a deeper kiss, and Hermione started to pull off her shirt. Draco muttered a locking charm on the compartment door and started to softly caress Hermione. As he took off her bra he glanced down at her breasts, He saw around the edge of them there was slight bruising, he broke of the kiss and looked at Hermione in anger,

"Did he do that to you?" He growled. Indicating to the bruises, Hermione looked at it, and nodded numbly.

"Look, it doesn't matter-"

"Of course it matters!" Draco cried "He hurt you, perfect you" He said softly, Hermione kissed him deeply and took off Draco's shirt as Draco caressed her breasts carefully. He brought his hand up on the inside of her denim mini skirt against her thigh and up to her round full bottom. He started to kiss lower down her neck and slowly leaving a trail of kisses, he eventually got to her breasts, he took one of her nipples in his mouth and was stroking the other, he flicked his tongue over her nipple and felt them go hard in arousal, he felt himself go hard, his member pressing against the inside of Hermione's thigh, she grinned and unbuttoned his jeans and slowly teasingly crept down to his dick. Slowly she stroked it and Draco groaned in pleasure, Draco's hand crept in between Hermione's thighs and felt her wetness,he smiled _go the sex god_ he thought and kissed her passionately.

"Draco" Hermione whispered "This is as far as I go"

"You mean, you're- you're a virgin?" He said surprised, Hermione blushed uncomfortably and pulled away and started putting her bra back on.

"Hey, hey that's ok! That's fine! It doesn't matter! It's ok!" Draco reassured hurriedly, he took her in his arms and her golden hair fell softly over his chest.

"You are so beautiful, just looking at you, satisfies me" He whispered and she looked up at him and smiled.

"I should go, they'll be wondering where I am" Hermione said, Draco nodded, and let her go, they silently got dressed, Hermione muttered a drying spell and her undies and did the same for Draco, giggling. When they were dressed Hermione kissed Draco,

"I love you" he whispered, she put her hand to his side of his face and kissed him deeply

"I love you" She whispered back and unlocked the compartment and walked out. Draco sat down with a sigh and grinned.

**Come on guys! Give us some more reviews! Just click on that review button, and BE honest! Cheers!**


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys thanks for all the reviews, I'll try to slow down a bit :P

**Chapter 5**

**At Hogwarts**

It was after the sorting and the feast and Draco and Hermione met outside their new dorm with McGonagall.

"Mrs. Granger, Mr. Malfoy" she started "This will be your new dormitories, you will have separate rooms, but you will share a bathroom and living room, you're free to redecorate", she informed them of their password and walked off.

The two walked through the portrait hole and gasped, the living room was magnificent, with a fireplace and a beautiful balcony that looked out over the school grounds.

They walked up to their bedrooms with each had a golden plaque with their names engraved. Suddenly there was a loud knock on the door.

"I'll get it" Hermione said and opened the door. In flew a whirl of long blond hair and robes and onto Draco, it was Pansy Parkinson.

"Drakey!" She screamed and started to kiss him all over his face.

"Uhh, Pansy! Gerroff!" Draco said trying to get free of her embrace, but she held tight. Pansy pulled Draco in for a huge pash, and turned around to see Hermione staring at the dumbfounded.

"What are you looking at mudblood?" Pansy sneered "Can't you see we want some privacy?" She said, Hermione blinked and looked at Draco in confusion, he was looking back at her uncomfortably. Hermione hurried past them and into her room, she slammed her door. She slid down to the ground, tears running down her face.

"I can't believe him!" She muttered angrily, she stood up and whipped away the tears that kept rolling down her face. "I said I loved him!" she whimpered, and sat down on her bed. "I'm such an idiot!" she yelled into her pillow. Suddenly she felt dirty, she raced into her trunk, brought out her Pj's and went into the beautifully furnished bathroom, which she didn't notice at the time. She put the shower on full blast and jumped in, gasping at how cold it was and then fixing the temperature.

"He didn't even THINK to tell her!" she yelled frustrated "Or me! That they were still together! Aaarrrrggggg!" she got out of the shower and threw on some clean undies and her Pj's. Then she went back into her bedroom, and put a calming spell on herself. She brushed her wet hair and got out her favorite book of all time and climbed into bed and engulfed herself in her doona and book, and after a while fell asleep.

Eventually Draco got Pansy out of their dorm while telling her how 'over' they were, Pansy crying as she was pushed out of the portrait hole. When Draco came back in he raced up to Hermione's room and quietly opened the door, where Hermione was sound asleep. He crept over the bed and Hermione's eyes blinked open, it took a while to realize who it was.

"Go away!" she muttered remembering what had happened; she buried her face in her hands.

"Hermione-" Draco started, and she looked up at him

"What? What! Did it just slip your mind? Was there no opportune moment to tell me that you **already had a girlfriend**?" she said angrily

"No! I-" Draco tried to explain

"Do you even know the first thing about having a girlfriend?" she cried "did you ever even THINK that I might care that you're still going out with someone?" She shook her head amazed "I mean, was it just a joke to you? Was everything that you said just a joke?" she asked

"No! No it wasn't Hermione, none of it! I didn't expect Pansy to just come in here! I was going to break up with her tomorrow!" He said desperately, Hermione looked at him with amazement and confusion.

"You know what? I don't care! Ok? Just get out! Go away!" she yelled and pushed him out of her room and slammed the door.

"Hermione!" Draco yelled "Shit!" He went into his own room and shut the door loudly.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys, lovin' the reviews

**Chapter 6**

**Next morning**

Draco woke up and rubbed his eyes, it was then that he remembered what had happened the previous night. He dropped his head into his hands and groaned in annoyance and guilt. He got up and had a shower. Once he was dressed he went down to the living room, he glanced at his watch, 7:30am, _still half an hour until school_ he thought. I went over to the massive bookshelf that lined one of the walls and ran his fingers over their spines, silently reading the titles, until he finally found one that he thought might be interesting, he took it off the shelf and sat down on the long couch to read. About 10 minutes later he heard the shower start to run, _must be Hermione_ he thought, he went back to his book but somehow couldn't manage to concentrate.

After a while the shower stopped and Draco's throat tightened in anxiousness. After a couple of minutes, Hermione emerged from her bedroom and started descending the stairs not noticing Draco until he stood up, she paused and looked at him with no expression.

"Hermione plea-" Draco started, but Hermione just hurriedly brushed past him and out of the dorm. As Draco watched her go he got an idea and slowly walked down to the great hall.

That day felt like it went for eternity, when she got her timetable she found out that all her classes were with Draco. And she was always expecting him to come up and try to apologise, but became gloomy when he didn't, when she glanced at him he would never be looking at her, and she couldn't work out why, although he did look sad, _he deserves to be sad_ she thought.

She left dinner early and went up to her room where she found a single white rose and a letter on her bed.

_Dearest Hermione_

_I'm not going to try and demand your attention in front of the whole school, or your friends. If they didn't dislike me so much then nothing could stop me from declaring my love for you. Last night was a huge mistake and I should have left Pansy a long long time ago, truth be told, I have been avoiding her all summer, as she is trying to arrange for her to come and live with my family and I once we have left school. _

_Hermione, I have changed a lot and it may seem impossible that I have changed from a heartless, cruel, horrible guy, but I have. I have never cared for someone as much as I care for you, and it is breaking my heart just not being able to talk to you, let alone hold you, it would kill me if you never forgave me. _

_Love your D. M xox_

Hermione swallowed hard but didn't bother to brush the tear that was sitting on her cheek. She picked dup the rose and smelt its sweet beautiful fragrance. She put both the note and rose back down on her bed and walked down to the living, where Draco was sitting, kneeling forward on his knees, his hands clasped. He looked up as Hermione walked into the room and stood up. Hermione looked down and wiped away her tear.

"I thought you didn't care" She muttered, "I thought it was just some sort of joke", Draco strode forward and took her in his arms tightly.

"Of course I care!" he said, "And even I wouldn't play such a sick joke" he whispered and kissed her forehead softly.

**Hey guys more reviews pAllleeeaaasseee! Cheers!**


	7. Chapter 7

Hahaha absolutely LOVIN the reviews, keep 'em comin! And thanks **meenajon**** for the critique, I usually do that, I didn't mean to write 'I' just a spelling mistake, but cheers all the same: P**

**Chapter 7**

For rest of the week Hermione and Draco went around the school day as if nothing had changed, full of snide remarks and hateful glares, but when no one was looking there was definitely romance in the air. On the Friday morning Draco woke, up to find Hermione lying next to him (fully clothed: P) sleeping soundly and looking beautiful. He looked at his watch, only 7:00am; he put his watch back down on his beside table and lay back down, watching Hermione sleep, but him moving had woken her and she stirred from her sleep. And her eyes opened slowly, and she yawned widely.

"Morning" Draco said softly, Hermione smiled and yawned again

"Mor'ing" she replied, and snuggled deeper into the black silk sheets- _Hold on! _Hermione's eyes snapped open and she sat up quickly. She patted her body down, feeling for her clothes and breathed out with relief, they were still on her body, as she had done every morning that week. She glanced at Draco who was pretending to inspect his finger nails. Quickly she pecked him on the cheek on got out of the bed and went for a shower, as she had also done every morning, it was developing into a routine. They met each other in the living room and then went down to the Great Hall together, but keeping their distance in case anyone saw them. At the last moment Draco grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her into a broom cupboard.

"Haha, umm Draco, this is a broom cupboard" Hermione said, she looked at him perplexed. Draco kissed Hermione

"Just before you make any plans, year sevens are allowed to go to Hogsmead this weekend. Do you want to come with me?" He asked. Hermione raised her eyebrows.

"Like a date Mr Malfoy?" She asked.

"Well I umm" he cleared his throat "Yes m'lady, a date" He said, Hermione suppressed a giggle and nodded.

"Alright, I'll see you then" and started to walk out of the cupboard but Draco caught her arm,

"What do you mean? I'll see you tonight won't I?" he asked, Hermione smiled teasingly

"Don't you think you can wait until tomorrow?" She asked smiling, Draco pretended to be thinking about it and then answered

"No"

"Well you'll have to!" she said and dashed out of the cupboard before Draco could stop her. Draco sighed and stepped out of the cupboard, looking around for Hermione, who was no where to be seen.

Hermione arrived in the Great Hall and sat herself between Harry and Ron.

"Hey Herm" Harry said "Hows Ferret boy?"

"As usual" Hermione replied coolly, getting into to her bacon and toast.

"Remember, if he does anything, anything at all, we'll be forced to hurt him" Ron reminded "It could be fatal"

"Mm hmm" Hermione nodded peering at the Daily Prophet that had just landed in front of her.

"Hey what do you guys wanna do this weekend? We get to go to Hogsmead" Ron asked

"Hey yeah! Anything, I don't mind, Hermione?" Harry said, Hermione looked up

"Oh I've got to do this thing with Dr-Malfoy" Hermione said, groaning falsely.

"What thing" Ron asked

"You know. The dance?" She replied, and went back to the prophet.

"Oh right" Ron said "Damn, that sucks, can't you do it some other time?"

"I'll be lucky if I even get any time to do it! I'm really behind!" She said, which was completely untrue, as she and Draco had the same classes they did their homework together.

"Mm, well we'll bring some stuff back" Ron reassured her and went back to his breakfast.

That day went by very slow for Draco, and very fast for Hermione, every time Draco's eyes met Hermione's she would smile cheekily, or run her tongue over her lip sexily, which made Draco go wild. By the end of the day his member went stiff every time he saw her, which was exactly Hermione's intention.

Draco skipped dinner and went straight up to their dorm and checked all the rooms, all empty. He sat there until 11 waiting for her, doing his homework, and having to several deep breaths to calm himself down when he thought about her and her body. Eventually he found he couldn't go any longer without something in his stomach and hurried down to the kitchens and got himself some hot chocolate, the only thing that would put him to sleep, and a sandwhich, and quickly came back up to the dorm, where he found a note pinned to the book he was reading.

_Hello Draco_

_How are you doing? Miss me? _

_Well guess what I'm wearing? My black satin nightie, you know the one, and I'm ever so lonely in this bed all by self._

_Love H.G_

Draco breathed deeply in frustration and arousal. _Damn that nightie_ he thought and tried to rip off the note, but it wouldn't remove itself, the note erased itself and more writing appeared on the paper, Draco smiled _couldn't resist using something clever_. The note now read:

_It's very cold in this bed, I need something warm and sexy, got any ideas?_

_Maybe I'll open the window to let them warm air get in, shall I?_

Draco growled, and watched as the note erased itself again

_Oh, now it's jus too hot! And this nightie is so clingy against my sweaty skin, I guess I should just slip it off, pity your not here to help me,  _

_Meet me behind the Shrieking Shack tomorrow at 8, don't be late_

_Love your Hermione xoxo_

Draco swallowed hard, and then decided to go and relieve his bulging, throbbing member, he staggered to the bathroom and shut the door with a slam.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys cheers for all the reviews, but no reviews no story! Haha come on, it's just a little bribe! Ok so here's the deal, I know in the book aisles aren't mentioned, but today they are!

**Chapter 8**

Draco woke up at 7 and jumped out of bed, and he picked out a black turtle neck jumper and loose jeans, he went to have a shower and then went down to the great hall. By 7:30 he was finished and had started to walk to Hogsmead, walking as slowly as possible, but that was his fatal mistake.

"Drakie!" a voice squealed and arms threw themselves around him

"Pansy, if I were you, I would cut to the chase and cry and run away NOW"

"Aww Drakie you don't mean that!" Pansy said pulling a sad puppy face

"You know that face really doesn't do anything for you, seeing as you look like a dog anyway" Draco said icily, Pansy slapped him playfully

"Oh you don't mean that!"

"No, really I do, ask anyone" Draco said and started to walk away

"I'll see you sooooooon Drakie!" she cried, Draco rolled his eyes and shook his head and looked down at his watch, 7:55, _great! Now I'm going to be late!_ So he started to jog towards the Shrieking Shack, by the time he got there he still couldn't see anyone, but as he looked around hands covered his eyes and a voice, her voice whispered _miss me?_ And slowly Draco turned around until he was facing where the hands came from.

"Yes" Draco replied, then her soft lips captured his and her hands were taken from in front of his eyes.

"Sorry I'm late, I was ambushed by Parkinson" Draco apologised hugging Hermione against his chest. She looked at him,

"And?"

"Ahh, I got rid of her……………. for now" he replied, he kissed her on the nose

"Ok, so, we have to plan this ball" she said, breaking the hug, they started to walk towards the heart of Hogsmead and Hermione brought out her list of things.

"Professor McGonagall said that we can just tell the stores to charge the bill to the schools account thingo" Draco said. Once they got to the street of shops they separated and walked far from each other, so that no one would notice anything out of place. They got to Honeydukes and went inside. It was pretty empty, since it was a weekday and most of the grade 7s would be in The Three Broomsticks, so Hermione and Draco were free to stroll down the aisles (look up top) together without being seen. They tried all the 'tasters' together which was hilarious fun, seeing as there were the grossest kinds of lollies. But in the end they just bulk ordered in the Bertie Bott's Every-Flavour Beans and told the shop keeper to send them up to Hogwarts.

Then they went into Dervish and Bangs and bought some nice silver paper, in bulk, and two quills that had never ending ink, which was black with a shiny magenta tinge, and acted as scribe, almost like Reeter Skeeter's quill, except this one wrote exactly what was dictated.

As they were walking out of Dervish and Bangs laughing about the paper which threw up when it didn't like what was being written on it, they bumped into Harry, Ron and Ginny. They looked at Draco and Hermione stunned.

"What's going on?" Ron growled, Hermione tried to explain

"Look, I meant to tell-"

"You meant to tell us…why didn't you?" Harry asked and looked at her blankly

"Because! I knew you would react this way!" she cried

"Of course we would! He's an enemy!" Ron yelled

"You can't even give him a chance! If you just listened you'd understand!" she tried to reason, shrilly.

"Understand?" Ron cried, Harry and Ginny still standing there, dumbfounded. "You expect us to understand after all this...this ferret! Has done! He called you mudblood!"

"Because-"

"You know what? I don't care, go out with him all you like! But don't expect to be able to come crying to me when he breaks your heart! Slut!" Ron yelled and shoved past her, Draco made to grab at him but Hermione laid her hand on his arm and he resisted. Hermione pushed her way past Harry and Ginny tears streaming down her face and muttered

"I'm so sorry" as she went and ran all the way back up to the castle. Harry looked at Draco with disgust and contempt and Ginny looked at him in disbelief. And they both walked after Ron. Draco started to run up to the castle after Hermione.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys, san01 just remember that Malfoy has been their like arch enemy for their whole life at Hogwarts, so to find out that Hermione has been with him, well it's a little shocking. Hey thanks everyone! For getting up early for my story! Haha give us some more reviews please! And tell all your friends about it and get them to review it! Ok ok I'm going I'm going, here you are. Ok and also Dumbledore is alive and Voldemort isn't.

**Chapter 9.**

When Ginny and Harry caught up with Ron he was steaming.

"Uh Ron?" Harry asked cautiously

"I can't believe her! I just can't believe her!" Ron growled "I mean, she always hated him! Loathed him! WHY would she change her mind?" Then Ron stopped walking "Malfoy! He's put a spell on her!"

"No Ron!" Ginny said firmly "That's just stupid, I know Malfoy's an idiot but he's not as stupid as that, to put a spell on someone in Hogwarts by himself. And plus, why would he? He helped to fight against Voldemort in the end" She said, and Ron slumped. Ginny looked at Harry, He and Ginny had been going out for 2 years now and she knew the look that was now planted on his face, he was thinking hard. She sidled up beside him and slipped her hand into his.

"What do you think Harry?" she whispered. Harry looked at her

"I'm not sure" he said and sighed "As much as I hate Malfoy maybe we should hear Hermione out, and Malfoy for that matter, but it should just be us, not Ron, he'll just get himself worked up again" he whispered again, out of reach to Ron who was muttering furiously. Ginny nodded and they walked on.

"We'll talk to him tonight".

When Draco reached the Heads dorm he burst in to find Hermione sobbing on the couch. He walked over and sat down beside her.

"I'm really sorry Hermione, I didn't mean for this to happen" He said quietly. He put his arm around her shoulders and she fell into his chest and wiped away the tears.

"Just the way Harry and Ginny just looked at me" She cried through fresh tears. Draco moved so that Hermione was sitting opposite him.

"Hermione, I assure you, you will get through this. Ron and Harry and Ginny will get over it, and if they really are good friends then they will forgive you too" He said. Hermione looked at him with watery eyes and nodded. She smiled

"I love you" she whispered.

"I love you" he replied. Hermione yawned and moved so that she was lying on Draco. And they lay there watching the flames dance in the fireplace. Eventually at around midday Hermione fell asleep and Draco carried her to her bed. He went back to the living room and started to attack his mound of Homework. To his surprise Hermione continued to sleep into the afternoon. So at 7:00pm he decided to go down to the kitchens and bring up some dinner for him and Hermione.

As he was walking down to the kitchens Harry and Ginny walked up to him.

"Malfoy" Harry acknowledged him and Ginny smiled.

"Malfoy we need to talk" Ginny said.

"Please, call me Draco, I'm not to proud of the name Malfoy" Draco said slowly. Harry's eyes widened in amazement, but Ginny kept a straight face.

"Of course, well Draco we need to talk to you about you and Herm" she said. Draco nodded

"Well I'm going down to the kitchens to get us some dinner, you can come too if you like" Draco offered, and they kept walking.

"So, what's going on?" Ginny asked. Draco sighed

"Ok, but before I tell you, I promise I have changed. I'm different" He said, Harry looked at him with immense surprise and Ginny nodded. "Well, I guess at first I didn't like Hermione, because she was just as smart as me, smarter in fact, and because my mother and father had always brought me up to believe that half-blood witches or wizards were, scum" He said and then started again quickly "But! I started to see Hermione differently, my father too, I started to see all the things that he was doing differently. As you know he's not the greatest of people. And I suppose over time, I got more and more feelings for Hermione and less and less admiration for my father" he stopped and looked at Harry and Ginny who were watching him as he spoke,

"So when I saw her at Ron's house, I just couldn't help it. By then I liked her so much that I couldn't hold back. It was then that we got together. And Hermione and I have been hiding from you, because, well I guess we both knew, how you would react-" Harry went to speak "but it's completely understandable" Draco said and Harry closed his mouth "And the only reason I'm been such a prick to you all these years, is that, well my father wouldn't be to happy if he found out I'd been rubbing shoulders with Harry Potter or one of the Weasley's" He finished. Ginny nodded, it made sense.

"The only thing to do now is to convince Ron, which won't be as easy" Harry said after a while.

"You mean this is ok with you?" Draco asked, shocked, Harry nodded

"As long as Hermione is happy" he said, Draco smiled gratefully

"And I'm sorry" he said

"Well it'll take a bit of getting used to, but I'm sure we can manage something" Harry said. They had stopped walking.

"Well we had better go, we'll talk later" Ginny said and smiled, Harry nodded at Draco and they walked off. Ginny kissed Harry on the cheek,

"See! That wasn't so hard"


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors Note**

Hey Guys sorry bout the long update, just got back to school and it's hard finding the time to right up a new chapter but I'm on too it! And hey! REVIEWS are always a good incentive! Cheers!


	11. Chapter 11

Heya guys! So yeah I thought, ok MAYBE I could write a bit more, hehe here it is, and MORE REVIEWS ok! And cheers hhrxlove! Your reviews was so great! Everyone! Take a leaf outta her book and write a review like hers!

**Chapter 11.**

As Draco was walking up towards the heads dorm a mob of people surrounding something came rushing down the stairs, Dumbledore in the middle, carrying something. Someone. Draco caught a glimpse. Hermione. She was lying unconscious in Dumbledore's arms.

"Hermione!" Draco shouted and ran after the crowd of people. As he caught up he pushed and shoved through the crowd until he reached Dumbledore.

"What's wrong with her!" He yelled, Dumbledore kept up his pace but looked at him.

"Ah Mr. Malfoy, I was wondering when you would arrive" he said and kept walking.

"Please Professor!" Draco pleaded, and Dumbledore nodded. Once they had gotten to the Hospital wing Dumbledore carried Hermione in and laid her on the closest bed. He then turned around to the crowd of students.

"You must all leave now! We must leave Madam Pomfrey in silence" he said shooing them out. Draco looked at Dumbledore pleadingly.

"You may stay Mr. Malfoy" he said. Draco silently thanked him and rushed to Hermione's side, and took her hand, he gasped, and they were as cold as ice. Hurriedly Draco felt for her pulse, and sighed with relief. It was there, barely.

Madam Pomfrey came bustling over to the bed and pushed Draco out of the way. Draco glanced at Dumbledore, who was over near the door, watching silently. Madam Pomfrey checked Hermione's forehead, eyes, ears, and finally went to her feet. With her wand she conjured up a large rubbery thing and put it at her feet, he went into her storeroom and brought out a flask full of a steaming substance. She poured it into the rubbery thing at Hermione's feet and closed its cap. Suddenly the rubbery thing turned yellow. Draco stood still filled with curiosity, but knew better than to doubt Madam Pomfrey's concoctions. Madam Pomfrey waved her wand and a bowl filled with hot water and a cloth sailed over to her and landed on the table beside the bed. Madam Pomfrey dipped the cloth into the water and then squeezed it a little, then laid it on Hermione's fore head.

Madam Pomfrey glanced at Draco and then at Dumbledore, who nodded. She sighed

"Alright Mr. Malfoy, you may stay here, but if you get in my way, you'll have to" she said. Draco nodded numbly, he pulled up a chair and sat down beside Hermione. Draco stayed there for the rest of the day every now and then, dipping the cloth back into the hot water and laying it on her forehead again. He held her hand, trying to warm it up. Eventually he fell asleep in his chair. Later that night he heard someone enter the Wing and he stood up quickly reaching for his wand.

"It' alright Mr. Malfoy" Dumbledore said as he walked forward. "How is Ms. Granger?" He asked,

"Still cold" Draco said "What's wrong with her?" he asked. Dumbledore sighed.

"Someone has poisoned Ms. Granger" Dumbledore said, Draco gasped

"But, is she-"

"Calm yourself Mr. Malfoy, fortunately the poison was one, which does not kill the victim, only creates the illusion that he or she is dead, of course if the poison was strong enough, she would have died, but fortune was on our side" Dumbledore said. _You call this fortune?_ Draco thought.

"Isn't there a cure for it though?" He asked.

"Unfortunately no, we just have to wait until she wakes"

"How long will that take?"

"It depends Mr. Malfoy" Dumbledore said. "Mr. Malfoy, how long have you and Ms. Granger been …uh" Draco smirked despite the circumstances

"Just before term started sir" Draco said. Dumbledore nodded and smiled.

"It seems that you have created house unity after all" he said. Draco nodded.

"Sir, I" Draco didn't know how to say it, especially towards a teacher "I love her" he said finally _I must have looked like a fool_ he thought but to his surprise Dumbledore wore a serious face.

"That is quite serious matter Mr. Malfoy" he said. "You'll have to understand that I cannot permit you to go eccentrically showing off your...ah...Affections" Dumbledore said.

"Of course Professor" Draco replied. Dumbledore nodded again.

"You should get some sleep Mr. Malfoy" He said

"I'd like to stay here with her, if that's alright with you Professor" Draco said.

"Alright Mr. Malfoy, I will come and check on you in the morning" Dumbledore said and left.

Draco sat down in the chair and once again took up Hermione's hand. _I just said it. I love her. I truly love her_ he thought happily. He rested his head back on the chair and drifted into a peaceful sleep.

Ok guys, get the reviews rolling! I know you just can't wait to write them! Hehe please guys! I only got like 2 for the last 4 chapters. Here's a goal. I want at least **6 **for this chapter. And I refuse to update until I receive them! I'll have them waiting to be updated though! Cheers!


	12. Chapter 12

Wow, well I must say, you guys did pretty well! Haha no it was awesome, and I promise to write the chapters longer, and you'll see who poisoned her all in good time, and don' worry I haven't forgotten about ol' Percy! K? And please, I'm lovin the reviews so KEEP 'EM COMIN! Ok here you go!

**Chapter 12**

Draco spent the next few days next to Hermione's side, and Harry brought up his homework when they visited. Dumbledore checked on Hermione every morning and evening, but there was still no change, Hermione lay sleeping peacefully, still with a cold chill and a very pale face. Once when Harry came up Draco asked about Ron.

"Why doesn't he come and see her? He's meant to be her best friend" Draco said.

"Yeah well. He's still pretty mad, but he does ask how she is whenever I come back from visiting" Harry replied. Draco nodded, as usual there was an awkward silence between them.

"Well I'd better go" Harry said "Tell me if she wakes up" he said, Draco nodded and Harry left.

Draco spent his nights up in the Hospital Wing, doing homework, studying and planning the ball.

On the Thursday Draco was woken by a soft nudging on his head.

"Mm" he grunted, and heard giggling, that woke him up. His head shot up, too see Hermione sitting up watching him, amused. Draco gasped and leapt up. He pulled her into a tight embrace. Hermione noticed he was trembling.

"Draco, what's wrong?" She said pulling away and looking at his face concerned.

"I thought you would never wake up" he muttered. Hermione looked at him properly, there were huge bags under his eyes from tiredness and stress and his eyes were filled with worry. She leant down and kissed him softly, Draco let out a sigh as if a large weight had just been lifted from his shoulders (which it had) and she smiled.

"You look tired" She said after a while.

"It's nothing, I'm fine" He said hastily, Hermione raised her eyes disbelievingly

"Go and get some rest" she said

"But I-!" he tried to protest but she cut in sharply

"Go!" she said, Draco stood up reluctantly and kissed her, "And plus! You kiss sloppily when you're tired!" she said smirking and pushed him away teasingly, Draco gaped laughing and walked out of the hospital wing smiling.

On the way to his dorm he met Ron who shoved past him glaring.

"Weasley!" Draco said grabbing his arm

"What?" Ron snarled and pulled out of his grip.

"You've got to get over it Ron" Draco said _did I just call him Ron?_ "There's nothing you can do about it, and there's nothing wrong with it! Have you even spoken to Harry after what happened?"

"Oh right Malfoy, you think we can just be best friends now?" Ron said meanly and started to walk away.

"If you were really a friend to her, you would accept this" Draco said after him. Ron stopped and turned around

"What's that supposed to mean?" He said

"Think about it" Draco said and walked off.

Draco was just at his dorm when his best mate Blaise caught him; he was dragging Pansy behind him.

"Hey Blaise, what's up?"

"Heya Draco, Pansy here" Blaise gave a tug to a struggling and very unhappy Pansy who reluctantly walked forward "Has something to tell you" he finished. Pansy stood there glaring at Draco

"Well?" Draco asked impatiently, Pansy mumbled something that Draco couldn't here

"What?"

"I poisoned the slutty mudblood!" she yelled at him and pulled herself out of Blaise's grasp. Draco felt hot anger swelling up inside him.

"You stupid whore!" he growled and lunged at her, put Blaise caught him and held him back.

"Clam down man, we'll leave it to Dumbledore, don't make it worse" Blaise said, Draco struggled for a while glaring at Pansy who stood there smirking smugly at him. Draco stood up straight and Blaise let go.

"Good on ya" he said patting his back. And walked past him "We'll catch up later, I've got to take this one to Dumbledore" he said, Pansy turned around mouthing 'mudblood' at him and then smiled sweetly at Blaise and leant up to kiss him.

"Bugger off!" Blaise cried and shoved Pansy off him.

Draco sighed, anger still running through him. All of a sudden huge tiredness fell on him and he stumbled into his dorm and onto the lounge where he fell fast asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Ok guys, the reviews are coming along nicely but you know what! I saw this other story and it had like 345 reviews! I mean COME ON! So if we can get at least up to 100, I know it's a lot, but we have to have a goal! That would be fantastic! And DaOnleeSam what do you mean interesting? Give us some details, and all my other GREAT readers I'm just lovin the reviews! Once again keep em comin!

**Chapter 13**

When Percy heard from Mrs. Weasley that Hermione was poisoned, he jumped into action.

"Mum, we should go and visit!" he said

"Oh! What a lovely idea Perc, but when shall we go?"

"Oh well, I can go whenever, what about this afternoon? I mean dads free then" He replied

"Hmm, well, I suppose" Mrs. Weasley said "You go and tell your father and I'll get ready" she said and walked off. Percy grinned evilly

"Perfect".

Percy, Mr. Weasley and Mrs. Weasley apparated into Hogsmead and immediately started to walk towards the school, when they arrived they walked into Harry and Ginny, who greeted them excitedly and they walked up to the hospital wing, where they met Hermione. Draco was still asleep in his dorm.

"Hermione dear! How are you?" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed and rushed over and hugged Hermione

"I'm fine Mrs. Weasley" she said, she greeted Mr. Weasley, and her eyes fell on Percy, he smiled at her, but she didn't return one.

"In fact I was just I'm just about to leave, you can wait here and we can have lunch together if you like" Hermione said, the Weasley's agreed.

"We'll wait down in the Great Hall, Hermione" Mrs. Weasley said and they walked out, when they had left the Hospital Wing Percy exclaimed

"Oh! I've left my wallet in the Hospital Wing mum! I'll just go back and grab it, you go ahead" he said and ran back towards the Hospital Wing.

When he got there, he silently walked towards Madam Pomfrey's office, and locked the door so that she couldn't get out. Then he walked over to Hermione's bed and threw open the curtains where she was in the middle of getting changed.

"Percy! I-" Hermione gasped

"I've waited for this a while Hermione" Percy said and he threw her roughly on the bed, Hermione cried out, but Percy slapped her across the face.

"Be quiet! We don't want anyone to hear us now do we?" he muttered, he took out his wand and waved it, ropes shot out of his wand and tied Hermione's wrists to the polls at the head of the bed.

"Perfect" Percy said again. He ripped off Hermione's shirt, which proved difficult, as Hermione was struggling forcefully and crying.

"Stop moving girl!" he said and he pulled out a pocket knife and cut open the front of her bra, which fell apart revealing her full breast, although as she was struggling, the knife grazed her skin and she started bleeding. She screamed, but was cut short as Percy's lips rammed into hers, while he pulled down her underpants. Leaving her naked on the bed,

"What's going on out there?" came a shout from Madam Pomfrey's office, Hermione screamed out

"Help!" but Percy just hit her harder in the face, leaving a second bright red mark. Percy had just taken off his pants, leaving his boxers on, when the door to the Hospital Wing slammed open and Draco ran into the room, Percy turned around

"What the-" but Draco's fist slammed into his jaw with maximum force, knocking him out cold. Draco ran over to Hermione who was sobbing and tried to untie her wrists, but it was hard, because his hands were shaking so much with the anger that was pumping through him. He took out his wand and muttered a spell, and the cords fell away, Hermione curled up around Draco, and he sat on the bed hugging Hermione who was trembling violently, Draco covered Hermione with the sheet, and kissed the top of her head.

"I'll kill him" he said, at that moment Madam Pomfrey's office burst open.

"What in heaven's name is going on here?" she demanded, she looked at Hermione and then at Percy who was lying on the floor.

"What happened?" a voice came from the doorway, Draco and Hermione looked up to see Dumbledore standing there, the usual glint in his eye gone.

"He – he" Draco tried tell him, but he choked on his words as a tear fell down his cheek in anger. He swallowed hard.

"He was going to rape her" he said, Hermione shook violently and sobbed.

"Is this true Mrs. Granger?" Dumbledore asked, Hermione nodded, still shaking. As was Draco. "Mr. Malfoy will you please take her back to you dormitory, I have ensured that corridor to it is empty" Dumbledore said. Draco nodded. He got up and folded the sheet around Hermione carefully and gently lifted her trembling body into his arms, where she buried her face into his strong chest. He walked past Percy who was just waking up and threw him the dirtiest look, and quickly went out of the Hospital Wing, only to hear Dumbledore say

"You will stay right there Mr. Weasley, until your parents have arrived". Draco carried Hermione, towards their Dorm silently, and he could feel his shirt getting wet from Hermione's tear. Dumbledore was true to his word, the corridor was indeed empty. When he got to their living room he laid Hermione down on her bed, her eyes were closed and she looked asleep, though when he pulled away, they opened.

"Please" she begged "Don't leave me" she whispered, Draco nodded swallowing hard again and gathered her into his arms and lay with her. She was still trembling, but not as much as she was before, Draco's hand shook as he held her, and she took it up with both of hers and held it. After a while her trembling stopped and her breathing became slow and deep, as she fell asleep. Draco shifted, and he sighed with anxiousness, he pulled her closer and closed his eyes. And after a while he too fell asleep.

SO! What did ya think of that? REVIEWS!


	14. Chapter 14

Cheers for the reviews! Michelle Felton, hey, yeah, my story kinda cut that out haha, I don't REALLY stick to the books, I'm like dumbledore's alive and all. And meenajon do you remember at the start how Percy was harassing her and all! Well that was a kinda follow up! Haha yeah I thought you guys might like the Draco to the rescue thingy. Ok you're reviews are really awesome guys, once again keep 'em comin!

**Chapter 14. **

Hermione woke up, half sitting up, with arms around her. She shifted her head so that she could see who was holding her, and her heart swelled, it was Draco. At that moment she remembered just why she was in her arms. Percy Weasley. Dizziness overtook her and she took a deep shuddering breath. Her movement woke Draco and he yawned as his eyes blinked open. He looked down at Hermione, who was crouching in his arms, her knees curled up around her chest, her eyes blinking up at him.

"Hey" he whispered, her lips were swollen and bruised and the Hospital Wings sheet was still wrapped around her, and anger rippled through him as he remembered who had hurt her. The sheet was stained a little with blood.

"Hermione you're bleeding!" he said, he sat himself and Hermione up properly, the stain was near her chest.

Hermione looked down, and in between her breasts was a long, but not too deep cut, there was dried blood around it. Anger welled up inside in Draco.

"I'll kill him, I'll kill the bastard!" he growled, his voice shook with fury.

"Please Draco, don't, I don't want you to be punished for his mistake" Hermione said quietly, weakly.

"He had no right to touch you! He – he-" Draco couldn't bring himself to say it. Hermione looked at his eyes, filled with anxiousness and rage. She leaned into his chest and wrapped her arms around his neck. He put his around her waist and upper back.

"Are you hungry?" Draco asked after a while. Hermione nodded.

"I'll go and get us some food" He said and she got off the bed, hold the sheet around her. Draco got up and stood in front of her. Gently he hugged her and kissed her forehead softly.

"I love you" He said. Hermione looked at him

"I love you" she replied. Draco kissed her forehead once more and went out of her room. He checked that the living room was empty, and then went out, and down to the kitchens.

Hermione went into the bathroom, and turned on the shower. She put the sheet aside and stepped in, gasping at the heat at first but then getting used to it. She washed her whole body thoroughly, she felt very dirty, and tried to wash the dried blood off with out it stinging. Once she got out she, grabbed her wand and muttered a spell which would stop the cut from bleeding. She got dressed and went down to the living room. By that time Draco had returned and breakfast was laid out on the coffee table in front of the couch, she went and at down in Draco's arms and rested her head on his shoulder. After a while he sat up and poured her some coffee, which he handed to her, and spread some butter on some toast and passed her the plate. She smiled at him in silent thanks and sipped at her coffee. Draco got himself some toast and at it hungrily.

"Oh Draco! We have to organise the ball!" she said suddenly, remembering. Draco grinned.

"Don't worry, it's all good" He said

"You mean you did it all yourself?" She asked amazed, Draco nodded.

"All you have to do is get yourself a dress. And I wanna pay" he said, Hermione nodded smiling, She put her finished coffee and plate back on the table.

"Oh no, I must have missed out on so much in school!" she moaned

"I've got your homework from the week" Draco said, Hermione smiled and sat on his lap facing him her legs straddling him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him softly.

"Thankyou" She said, and kissed him more passionately

"You are so perfect" Draco said putting his hands on her waist. Suddenly there was a knock, or several, on the door and several voices called

"Hermione? Draco? Open up!", Hermione hopped off Draco's lap and got up to open the door, But Draco held her back

"I'll get it" he said, and walked towards the door and opened it. Standing in front of him were, Harry, Ron and Ginny

"Hi Draco" Ginny said "Can we come in? We want to see Hermione" She looked. Draco nodded

"Okay" he replied and moved aside to let them in. Harry and Ginny rushed past him, and went to Hermione, hugging her, silently and asking her if she was okay. But Ron held back, he looked at Draco. Draco nodded

"She could use your support you know" He said, a flicker of annoyance flashed in and out of Ron's eyes, but he nodded and walked past him, waiting to the side.

Hermione spotted him, and looked into his eyes, filled with apology and apprehension

"Hermione I'm-" But his voice was muffled as Hermione flew into him with a hug.

"Oh Ron, I hope you forgive me, I just, didn't know when to tell you"

"Of course I do" Ron replied once he had been let go. Hermione smiled gratefully.

"Hermione, I'm so sorry about what happened. Dad has told Percy that he can go and find somewhere else to live and Mum, well she's all like, numb" Ron said. Hermione nodded.

"I really don't want to talk about it" she said quietly. She went and stood next to Draco, he reached out and held her hand.

"Guys, Draco really has changed, I promise you can trust him" she said speaking to all three of them but looking at Ron. No one spoke.

"Of course Herm" Ron said after a while. Hermione took a deep breath.

"Hey, why don't we go and get our clothes for the ball!" Ginny suggested and the others all agreed. And with that they left the dorm, Draco and Hermione, hand in hand.

**Ok, it's NOT finished yet! There's loads more to go, I think, haha so PELASE review! Means so much tooooo meee! I tried to make it longer, and don't you worry, I'll make it raunchier soon! Haha REVIEW!**


	15. URGENT

Hey guys, sorry about the wait. Will update very VERY soon, like tomorrow! Just been away and had no time! BUT please! Don't stop coming back to check! I will keep going!


	16. Chapter 16

Hey guys, sorry about the wait! And hey guys, now, Gringotts has this thing were you can right checks ok?

**Chapter 16**

When they all got to Hogsmead they looked around for a clothing shop.

"Ummmm, so where's a dress shop?" Hermione asked.

"God who knows" Ginny said. They walked into the Three Broomsticks and Ginny went up to Rosmerta the bar maid (I dunno how you spell her name: P) and asked her if she knew a clothing shop.

"As a matter of fact I do!" Rosmerta exclaimed "They've been open for years! They're called, now just let me think, ah! Ryan's Robes, I believe!" she said, Ginny thanked her and they left the store. They walked up to the end of the street and turned left, as were Rosmerta's instructions and came to a shop with 'Ryan's Robes' across the top. Ginny marched forward and strolled into the shop. It was darkly lit, and as the others followed in, a man came tottering forward.

"Welcome! Such a while since I have had customers, I was beginning to wonder hen some might appear!" he said cheerfully, Ginny smiled at him, and Hermione followed.

"We're looking for some dresses, for a ball that we're having at school" Hermione said

"Splendid! Wonderful!" The man said "Please follow me" and he went trundling down the aisles, the group of teenagers followed. He showed them a whole wall of dresses, and hung around eagerly as if waiting for something.

"We'll be right thanks" Harry said when he noticed this. The mans smile faltered for a fraction, and he nodded and left.

"Hmmm" Ginny said "I think it'd be a good idea if you boys went off somewhere while we chose our dresses, and then it'll be a surprise on the night!"

"Uh ok" Harry said looking at Ron and Draco uncertainly

"And plus, you guys need to get to know each other better" Hermione added. The boys hesitated, but then nodded and reluctantly left the shop.

"Great! Now we can get down to business!" Ginny said and strolled over to the dresses, separating them as she looked through them. "Some of these are really gorgeous!" she said Hermione went over next to her and peered at the dresses. Until she spotted a black one, which she immediately took off the rack.

"What do you think of this one?" she asked Ginny,

"Ohh, very nice! Go try it on!" Ginny replied Hermione went into the changing room and put the dress on.

"So? Herms? Come out!" Hermione opened the door over the changing room.

"Nice" Ginny said

"Just nice?" Hermione asked

"Hmm, let me try and find you something" Ginny replied, Hermione nodded and went back into the change rooms.

Once Hermione was dressed again she went out.

"Found one for you yet?" Hermione asked

"Yeah! I have!" she said, she showed Hermione the pale green dress that she had found, it was beautiful.

"Wow Ginny! That's gonna look beautiful on you!" Hermione exclaimed and pushed her into the dressing room "Try it on NOW!"

While Hermione was waiting for Ginny to come out for the dressing room she kept on searching the stand for something. Suddenly Ginny emerged from the dressing room. Hermione turned around.

"Oh my gosh Ginny you look absolutely stunning!" gasped Hermione "You have to get that one! There is no way you can't!" She said, Ginny smiled

"You reckon?"

"Yes!"

"Haha, okay!" she said happily and went back into the room to change, and Hermione returned to the stand.

"Okay so let's find you something!" Ginny said reappearing and putting her dress carefully on the chair. After a few minutes, of searching Ginny reached up and pulled one off the rack.

"Try this one on!" She said excitedly,

"Uh I dunno Ginny, it looks, kind of revealing" Hermione said hesitantly, Ginny pushed the dress into Hermione's arms

"Just try it on will you!" Ginny said, Hermione sighed and went into the changing room once more. Ginny waited a few minutes before getting impatient,

"Hermione! You must be done now!" Ginny said

"Uhh, I dunno Ginny, it's …well" Hermione said in a funny voice. Ginny sighed

"Just get out here! And then we'll make opinions!" She said. Reluctantly Hermione opened the door of the dressing room and stepped out.

The dress was a pale blue, it was satin, and it clung to Hermione's body beautifully. It was strapless and it fell to the floor gracefully, and it fell down at the back, to leave her shoulders to her lower back bare. It suited Hermione's small frame perfectly. Ginny gasped

"Oh my gosh, Hermione" Was all she could say, Hermione looked down frowning,

"Do you think it's…a bit too-"

"No, whatever you were going to say, no. You look so beautiful" Ginny said in awe of her friend. "You have to get it" she said

"But-" Hermione tried to protest

"You're getting it!" Ginny said grinning "Draco is going to trip over himself at the sight of you" she said, Hermione smiled and went back into the dressing room to take it off. When she came back out Ginny was waiting at the counter along with the boys.

"Hey" Draco said and wrapped his arm around Hermione's waist "Did you find a dress?" he asked

"Well, yeah, but-" Hermione started

"Yes she did" Ginny said and took the dress quickly from Hermione's arms before Draco saw it. She placed it on the counter.

"That will be eighty galleons for that one" the man said, Hermione gasped

"Draco, that's way too much, really" She said

"It's fine, don't worry about it! I'm sure it's worth it" He said and he pulled out a small green book, he wrote the appropriate amount and ripped it out and gave it to the man.

"Thank you very much sir" The man said, he put it into a paper bag and handed it to Hermione. Draco and Hermione went outside while Harry paid for Ginny's. Hermione turned around and kissed Draco softly.

"Thanks" she said, Draco smiled

"It's nothing" he said, kissing her back and wrapping his arms around her,

"So what did you boys get up to?" Hermione asked

"We went to The Three Broomsticks, and talked for a while, it was fine" Draco said "A little bit awkward at first, but then we started to talk about Quidditch"

"Nice" Hermione grinned, at that moment the others appeared from the shop and Hermione and Draco broke apart.

"We should probably get back up to the castle" Harry said, grinning at Hermione and Draco, and they all murmured in agreement, and they started trudging back towards the castle.

**OK! Still not finished! There's the ball to go yet!** MORE REVIEWS!


End file.
